


Taken

by ScribblesTheMute



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesTheMute/pseuds/ScribblesTheMute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean was just a lonely, broken kid living out his days with his kidnapper and rapist with nothing to look forward to besides a good night's sleep on a dingy mattress and the blessed relief of being left untouched. That is, until Darius decided he needed replaced. Could he save this new boy; Marco from the tortures that awaited him? </p><p>SERIOUSLY, THIS IS PRETTY EXPLICIT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr. It's rather new and I barely use it but yeah, you can come backhand me there for this drivel you're about to read.
> 
> http://gentle-titan-marco.tumblr.com/

Marco, a boy of fourteen, was huddled at the far end of the couch, away from the man who had taken him from everything he knew and the strange blonde teenager that sat at the man’s feet like a lap dog. The slightly older boy of fifteen; Jean, bit his lip as he watched Darius sip at his bottle of beer, eyeing Marco every so often. It was only a matter of time before the brute of a man took the small boy to his room. His heart sank as the dregs disappeared and Darius rose, stepping around him as if he were a pair of discarded shoes before making his way into the kitchen to toss the empty bottle in the trash can there before opening the fridge and leaning down to peer at the sparse contents.

Jean’s eyes flicked back to Marco, watching the silent tears track down his freckled cheeks. He saw himself, many years ago when he’d found himself in the same situation. The only difference was that Marco was older than Jean had been when he was taken. He’d been only six. He took a deep breath and came to a quick decision, moving to pull himself to his feet, and without another look at the other boy, slowly made his way up to Darius’s back. His hands slipped around the larger man’s waist, fingering the buckle of his belt. “Don’t tell me you’re tired of me.. Hmm, Daddy?” he husked in what he hoped was a sexy voice. Darius jerked a bit at the unexpected action. It wasn't often Jean referred to him with the preferred pet name.

“What’s gotten into you, Jean?” he asked, turning as he pulled the boy’s arms away from himself in confusion. Jean gave a pout and looked down as if he were shy or ashamed. “Mmm, I’m jealous, Daddy.. Why would you want him-“ he paused as he took the man’s hand, pulling it toward his ass cheek as he hitched his leg up and gave a roll of his prominent hips. “- when you can have all this?” he let a soft gasp escape at the second roll of his body, as if it were turning him on to be grinding on Darius’s thigh. “I’ve been thinking of ways to pleasure you.. You don’t touch me like you used to..” he said softly, twirling his finger’s over the short black hairs that peeked out of Darius’s soiled polo shirt.

For all intents and purposes, Jean didn’t think that his act would pay off. He had to admit that his scrawny frame wouldn’t be all that appealing to most people. It had been a good many days before Marco had been brought here that Darius had even looked at him with any type of desire in his eyes; not that he wanted it, of course.. His sandy blonde hair hung almost to his shoulders, long enough to pull back in a messy ponytail when he felt the need, hanging into his dim amber eyes when he was too lazy to tidy it. The face behind it was long and thin, his chin sharp and his cheeks almost sunken after years of malnutrition.

He was pale skinned from lack of sun and his body was lanky, sharp hips and elbows.. willowy, if he wanted to sound optimistic. He hadn’t put on much muscle after he’d hit puberty either, as he expected, but then again, he wasn’t asked to do much more than lie back on a bed and spread his legs; not very demanding work. The fact that Darius kept an eye on what he ate helped nothing, the man practically starved him for the first few months after he’d arrived, making his victim weak and needy to keep him complacent and under his control. Even after trying to work out while the man was out, he couldn’t do much more than turn his flat stomach a bit harder with barely-there abs and give his long limbs a bit of definition.

All in all, Jean saw himself as a plain, skinny kid that Darius had probably lost interest in long ago, hence the presence of the new boy. Now he was a looker. Even for being so young, you could see the promise in Marco’s body. Medium tanned skin and shining black hair. Short, but it would grow out with time. Darius liked long hair; something to grab if you misbehaved, Jean suspected. The darker boy’s eyes were what struck him the most. Not muddy brown, as you’d expect on such a dark-featured person, but a warm mocha that caught flecks of what looked like green from the sunlight, framed by thick, dark lashes that made him seem a bit feminine.. and those freckles. Jean had never seen so many on a single person. Not that he got out much, (i.e. never) but even from his childhood memories and the few channels the television received, he'd never seen such a person.

Looking at it this way, Jean wasn’t surprised that Darius’s eyes had wandered onto the newer model. Hell, even he could feel the desire to kiss those dark pink lips and run his fingers over what he surmised would be a well-maintained body. The kid probably had larger muscles than he himself possessed, which brought home the fact of how large Darius actually was, if he could take this boy without much effort. He doubted Marco had fallen for the ‘Come see my new puppy’ routine that had caught him almost a decade ago.

He let his troubled thoughts fade as he remembered what he was trying to achieve. He clung to Darius’s arms and let his eyes slip shut as he continued to rock his hips, shrouding a shudder of disgust with a soft pant, masking it for pleasure. He felt the man in front of him respond, his other burly hand coming down to grip Jean’s hip as he hungrily mouthed at his tender throat. Darius’s coarse facial hair scratched at the boy’s sensitive skin, leaving a soft pink brush burn in its wake. “Nmm, you know I can’t say no when you call me ‘Daddy’, Jean..” the man purred, moving to tug Jean into the hallway.

The boy couldn’t help but whimper as he was guided toward Darius’s bedroom at the far end, remembering all the horrors that had taken place behind that door. Darius’s grip on his hip tightened slightly and Jean swallowed his fear, looking back over his shoulder to smile at the man. “Only for you, Daddy..” he purred back, his eyes momentarily seeing Marco back in the living room, watching with shock and disgust clearly etched on his face. It was clearly directed at Jean, since he had been the one to instigate the act that was sure to follow. He couldn’t stop the glare he shot at the younger boy.

_‘I’m doing this for you, you smug little bastard.’_ His mind shot angrily as felt himself being nudged past the threshold, Darius pushing the door shut behind them. Could Marco not see the malice in Jean’s eyes when he looked upon Darius? -the utter hatred and fear and disgust for being taken from his loving home and forced into these dirty acts? Of course not. Marco hadn’t even spoken since he’d got there earlier that afternoon. Darius had simply told Jean the boy’s name and said he’d be staying with them. At first, he’d been surprised, and then relieved. Now he’d have a bit more recovery time between Darius’s forcible rapes.. But then he’d looked into the eyes of the other boy and found nothing but pity and an overwhelming sense of protectiveness well from his chest. 

He yelped gently as he was suddenly shoved down onto the mattress and flipped to his back, Darius’s hands roaming over his thin body, tearing at his clothes. Swallowing down the sour taste in his mouth, he did his best to seem eager; good thing he’d found Darius’s porn videos; all the better to teach him to mask his true feelings. A gasp of surprise left his lips as he felt the cool air of the room racing over his nude skin, raising gooseflesh on his thighs and arms. “Daddy didn’t mean to make you jealous, Jeannie. He’s just a bit curious, you know.” Darius assured him, his hand reaching down to grasp Jean’s flaccid member. Jean hated the way he called him _‘Jeannie’_. He pronounced it like _‘Jenny’_ , a girl’s name. 

The man pumped him slowly, teasing the boy’s cock into semi-hardness. Why he did this, Jean never knew, but apparently, Darius liked seeing him hard. It’d only started last year, the man telling him that it was only natural for him to be excited in moments like this now that he was coming into his manhood. Jean had just nodded and allowed the touch, not wholly disliking it -the touch itself, not the man performing it. He hated Darius. He hated him with every fiber of his being, reveling in thoughts of flailing him alive or stabbing him until his stomach looked like ground beef.. But when his cock was being fisted in that warm grasp, he could do nothing but rock his hips and moan. He hated himself for it. 

The movement soon stopped as Darius hastily moved to remove his own clothing, his thick member springing from behind his boxers. Jean fought a wave of nausea and bit his lip, flashing his dim eyes up to the man looming over him. “Nnn, D-daddy? Can w-we go gentle tonight -like that one time?” he husked, praying for affirmation. The man was not known for his care in the bedroom. Darius chuckled darkly, shaking his head. “Oh, now that just won’t do. You got me worked up into a frenzy. I need it good and hard.” He grinned and moved his smarting touch down to Jean’s inner thighs, spreading his legs and pushing his knees back so that his thighs almost brushed his chest.

Jean just nodded, afraid of invoking any wrath upon himself- downright surprised he hadn’t been slapped for his audacious question. He stuttered as he tried to keep the man’s focus on him. “T-then g-give it to me, Daddy.. Forget that s-stupid kid and m-make me scream..” The man’s eyebrow raised, and for a second, Jean feared he recognized the stolen line from the dirty movie, but the man just grinned and shook his head, bemused. Jean bit his lip as he felt the rough hands trail down to his ass cheeks and spread them as well, one hand moving to keep him spread as the other was shoved into his face. “Suck ‘em.” The man ordered. 

He didn’t protest, given that Darius didn’t usually take the time to prepare him and it hurt less and healed faster if he were stretched and lubed a bit, even if it was only saliva. Drawing two digits past his pale pink lips, he suckled ardently, coating them thoroughly with the thick saliva that had previously been so sour. It didn’t take long before Darius pulled them out and moved to quickly trail them under his half-hardened cock and balls to press into his puckered entrance. He hissed at the burn and his body stung up tight, trying to escape the not-so-foreign invasion. Forcing himself to relax and recall his purpose once more, he swirled his hips down against the thick fingers.

Darius grinned as he looked down at the boy, the seemingly willing body shuddering and groaning beneath his touch. Perhaps he’d been too hasty in seeking a replacement- Jean looked so eager to please him, and he wasn’t about to look a gift horse-in-the-mouth. He thrust his hand, scissoring his fingers slightly, not wanting to loosen the boy too much, or he wouldn’t get the proper gripping from that tight heat he knew so well. He drew the fingers out and moved to grip his own cock, pressing the bulbous head against the moist muscle, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he sunk past the taut ring.

Jean bit back a cry of pain as the man slid in to the hilt with that first slow thrust, his fingers digging into he bed sheets beneath. He closed his eyes and let his body slacken at the onslaught, tossing his head to the side so he didn’t have to look up into that cold, jeering face that had haunted his nightmares for years. He whimpered softly, trying to cover it with a moan as he let his eyes open slightly to focus his attention on something else in the room as the body atop him began to thrust into him. His eyes fell on the door and the soft sliver of light that came from the crack, like the light at the end of the tunnel- offering escape and salvation.. Wait, hadn’t Darius closed the door? The open door confused him..

That is, until he saw the wide-eyed gaze of none other than Marco. He blinked, hoping his tortured mind was playing tricks on him and just reminding him of the boy he was saving, but no. He was real. And he was witnessing the rape that had been meant for him. Jean’s breath caught in a sob and a lone tear tracked down his cheek to be caught by the pillow as the hand closest to the door reached out to Marco, as if to tell him. _‘I’m doing this for you.. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll never let this monster taint you..’_ And before he knew it, he was being cuffed across the cheek.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Marco react to seeing the brutality of the man who has kidnapped them? What will Jean do, now that Marco has seen the extent of their situation? Things are heating up and it doesn't look good for our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just to thank the people who have taken time out of their day to comment, bookmark and give kudos to this work and hopefully I'll continue to keep you all interested cause you are all awesome!
> 
> As I said before, I have a tumblr [gentle-titan-marco.tumblr.com] and I'll be taking asks there and posting about any updates or changes to the story under the tag [fic:taken], so go ahead and check it out if you wish. Throw me headcanons for the Taken!AU even and maybe you can change my mind on how the story progresses. :)

“What the hell are you crying about?!” came the gruff voice above him and he immediately looked up at the man, his hand pulling back to his body. How could he have let his mind wander so much? The last time Darius had seen him cry was several years ago after a particularly vicious bedroom session that left him bleeding. “N-nothing, Daddy.. I-it was a pleasured thing..” he husked, moving to wrap his arms around Darius’s thick neck. “Keep going til you’re satisfied.. I only wanna please you..” he finished, forcing a small smile. Darius growled softly, but nodded, moving to thrust in harder than before, causing Jean to cry out as he felt the blunt head of the man's cock strike him deeper than he had ever remembered. His eyes flicked back to the doorway quickly, but Marco was gone, probably scared off by the blow Jean had received.

It took all of his willpower not to scream in frustration at this new situation. Now the kid would probably avoid him, thinking he was just as sick as the man whom had kidnapped them. After all these years of isolation with only Darius and the television for company, he had thought maybe having another person around wouldn’t be so bad- but now those hopes were dashed. What the hell was Marco thinking, coming back here?! Surely it was evident what was going to happen- why would he want to see it?! He bit his lip as he remembered what was happening, his body having numbed itself to the assault for the most part.

He tightened his hold around Darius and grunted softly at each thrust, arching his hips every so often to make the act seem believable. He closed his eyes as he saw Darius’s face moving above him, the sneer-like smile on the man’s face making him feel even more disgusting, not to mention the deep grunts and clammy hands on his body. “Ughnn.. ughnn.. Fuck yeah, Jeannie.. just like that.. Moan for Daddy..” the man panted, his fingers digging into his hips sharply, causing him to jolt in minute pain. He hated being bruised the next day- or week, depending on how hard he was grabbed.

Just more evidence for him to see when he bathed or dressed to remind him of his position and the hopelessness that would soon follow- the self-hatred he’d feel this time for willingly doing this all for the sake of some fucking kid who wouldn’t even appreciate his sacrifice. He felt Darius tense above him and barely stifled a sigh of relief, knowing the man was almost done with him. He tightened his lower muscles to help him along and let out a few squeaks. “Y-yeah Daddy.. do it.. Cum for me..” he gasped out, gritting his teeth as he felt the increased heat of friction. Guess the makeshift lube wore out. This was gonna be painful.

He hissed as he felt the man cum, the force and heat of the semen hitting his abused inner walls causing a slight burn. Salty liquid plus freshly abused wounds equaled pain. His breath came out in a shuddering gasp, trying to hold back the pained tears he knew would come if he weren’t strong. Darius groaned softly above him, burying his face into Jean’s neck for a moment to catch his breath as he slowly pulled out of the youth. Jean cringed as he felt his inner walls constrict, trying to force out the invasive, burning fluids with constant clenches.

Darius chuckled above him and moaned softly into the skin of his throat. “It’s been awhile since it’s felt that good..” he purred, slowly rolling to his side and rubbing his hands down his own sweaty chest. _As if wiping the sweat away would actually make you clean.._ Jean thought bitterly, moving to sit up a bit with his elbows in the mattress before clearing his throat. “See Daddy? You don’t need that new kid when you have me..” he feigned a smile and sat up more, groaning a bit for affect. Darius let out a deep sigh, his breathing finally turning normal. “Nmm. Yeah, you’re probably right. It’d probably just be a hassle trying to hold him down..”

Jean nodded, not knowing how to respond and made to swing his legs over the side of the bed, wincing a bit. “Why don’t you get some sleep? I’m gonna clean up and maybe show the kid where he’ll be sleeping.. Uh.. Where will he be sleeping, exactly?” Jean spoke softly, watching the man from the corner of his eye. “Oh, I figured you two could just share your bed. No need to get another, it’d look suspicious, you know?” Darius mumbled, already claiming a pillow and closing his eyes. Jean just nodded again, a bit worried about how well that would go over, now that the boy had seen them.

Maybe he'd give up his bed and let Marco have it.. he could sleep on the couch. He rolled his eyes at the thought- that bed was the one comfort he had in this hellhole. He was shocked when Darius had dragged it into the small apartment and tossed it in the spare bedroom where he had taken to sleeping on the floor in the corner over the first year or so he had been there. His own bed. No more clammy hands searching his body at all hours of the night. No more getting partially crushed under the large man when he'd had a few too many. He pulled himself from his reverie and cleared his throat, remembering to make nice with the man.

“Alright then. I’ll let him know. Anything else you’d like me to do before bed?” he asked, hoping Darius would be pretty lax on his chores now that he’d been satisfied. “Nyuh, jus’ do what needs done and let me sleep. I got work tomorrow..” he grunted, sounded a bit irritated. Jean quickly slid from the bed and gathered his clothing, slipping into his boxers. “Okay. Night, Daddy..” he said quickly before backing out of the room slowly and closing the door. He sighed heavily in relief now that he was free of the man and turned to head to the bathroom.

He wasn’t expecting the sight that greeted him when he turned around. “M-Marco! Shit.. you scared me..” he gasped out, his hand flying to his mouth to stiffle himself. The boy didn’t look up from where he sat against the wall near the bathroom door, examining his fingers. Jean quirked his head. “You okay?” he asked, stepping closer. The boy jerked a bit and flashed his eyes up to look at him. “..sick.” Was he seriously calling him sick?! He hadn’t told him to come back the hall and watch the damn show! He growled. “Look, think whatever you want kid, but I had to do it, okay?” he hissed, trying not to awaken Darius.

The boy blinked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. “What? N-no.. I mean.. I got sick. I was sick.. in the bathroom..” he explained, nodding toward the door. “I.. I didn’t make it to the toilet, so it’s.. kinda all over the floor..” Jean blinked slowly. Was he actually speaking to him?! “Oh, uh.. okay. Why didn’t.. Did you clean it up?” he asked, knowing he had to bathe soon and he wasn’t looking forward to smelling vomit. The kid just shook his head, the faintest blush appearing on his cheeks. “I didn’t know where any cleaner was.. there wasn’t any under the sink..”

Jean mentally slapped himself in the forehead. “Oh, right. Darius locks it all up. Doesn’t want me ‘doing something stupid’ when he’s gone. He only allows me to use it when he’s around, so I can do my chores.” He explained, wincing as he realized how much harder it’d be to get the smell off the tile without cleaner. “Uh, well we can clean it up with a towel and some water at least, maybe use some shampoo or something until I can clean it better tomorrow..” he suggested, moving towards the door. Marco stood up quickly. “N-no, don’t go in there! It’s my mess, I’ll do it..” he husked, the embarrassed blush flooding his face once more.

The older boy chuckled and pushed open the door. “Well I can at least get you a towel and scrub brush. Just fill up the sink and use that for your bucket, I guess..” he mumbled, moving to open the cupboard just inside the bathroom door to feel out a hand towel, trying not to look at the mess within. Marco maneuvered around him and waited, blocking his view. He could still smell a faint sour smell in the air and pushed the towel into the boys hands. “Uh, I’ll go get a scrub brush..” he husked, shuffling back out into the hall, trying to smile a bit for the boy’s benefit.

It must have been embarrassing to have to sit there waiting until someone came out and tell him where he could get cleaning supplies.. Jean frowned as he walked back into the kitchen. Had he heard them in the bedroom? Actually- had the sight of them caused him to be physically ill? He growled softly in annoyance. He had to put his shower on hold because that brat had to poke his nose in where it didn’t belong? He deserved that bit of traumatizing if he couldn’t control his curiosity.. Jean shook his head and crouched down by the sink to search out the scrub brush underneath.

He moved aside a few rags and empty bottles of cleaner, deciding to clean out the cupboard when he had a chance before finally finding the plastic scrubber. He made his way back to the bathroom and slowed as he heard a soft sniffle. Was Marco crying? He slowly edged closer to the partially closed door, arching his neck to hear better. Another sniffle and a soft groan. “Marco? You okay?” he spoke softly, edging the door open slowly. The boy was kneeling by the toilet, his arm leaning on the porcelain rim, having pushed the seat up. He groaned again and dry-heaved.

Jean winced and looked away. “I got sick again..” the boy mumbled- as if it really needed explaining. The older boy shuffled his bare feet on the carpet of the hall before stepping into the bathroom, eyes searching the floor. Marco had already cleaned up most of the mess, it just needed scrubbed now to get rid of the smell. Jean pulled another towel from the cupboard and stepped carefully around the wet spots on the floor. “Uh, here’s that scrub brush. You can dry the floor with this towel..” he murmured, handing the items to the boy who looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“Why’d you do it?” he asked roughly, wiping the corner of his mouth with a fist. Jean decided to play stupid. “Do what? Help you clean up? Well, Darius won’t appreciate stepping in puke when he takes his morning shower, so..” Marco growled at him and pushed himself to his feet. “You know what I mean!” he yelled, hurriedly covering his mouth as he realized he could wake their captor. “I mean.. you’re just like me, right? He kidnapped you? Why would you like.. encourage it?” he moved to the sink where he already had the bottle of shampoo waiting to add to the hot water in the sink.

Jean sighed. No use trying to pretend it didn’t happen- Marco was adamant on reminding him exactly what the situation was. He shrugged and watched as the boy dipped the scrub brush into the sudsy water and splashed the water on the floor before getting down on his knees to scrub away at the floor, his face reddening slightly in exertion and possible anger. “It’s like.. you just let him do it for no reason. He didn’t even come on to you or anything..” he continued, moving to wipe away the soapy water of the freshly scrubbed areas before moving to wipe the toilet rim as well.

Jean leaned against the sink and crossed his arms, debating on whether or not he should even answer. It wasn’t like he thought Marco wouldn’t believe the truth, but something about the boy’s reaction to witnessing the act made him want to hide the truth from him. If he knew that _he’d_ been the reason for Jean’s actions, would he be thankful, or feel worse? It was a tough decision to make. Let him think the worst of him and risk the boy avoiding him from then on, or telling the truth, letting Marco experience a bit of guilt, but otherwise, forming a bond of sorts?

He kneeled down, sighing once more as he watched Marco wipe at a perfectly clean rim, obviously he was nervous about Jean’s answer.. “This is gonna sound really stupid and you probably won’t believe me..” he paused and looked down. Maybe he should reconsider. Marco nudged him and he looked back up at those mesmerizing coffee orbs, blinking back the stinging sensation in his own eyes as he saw how lost the boy was. How.. alone. Alone as he had been for the better part of his life. “Tell me.” Marco urged again, his breath shuddering a bit. Jean frowned and looked right back into his eyes. “Marco.. I did it.. to _protect_ you.” he husked, setting his lips in a firm line to hold back his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's only 8am, but I was far too excited to get this out to wait for the afternoon like I originally planned. I apologize for the detail of the sex scene.. Poor Jean probably wants to bitchslap me right about now. ;-; Let's hope Marco and a nice hot shower will cheer him up, yeah?
> 
> Also, motivate my lame ass with comments and let me know how I'm doing!


	3. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean must convince Marco to trust him, but will Marco believe Jean's revelation? And now that Darius has decided that Marco is more trouble than he's worth, what will he do with him? Will Jean and Marco bond over their new situation? The plot intensifies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the third chapter is here right on time.. even though I'm not completely satisfied with it. Enjoy it anyway and feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions or gods-willing, praise for this work.
> 
> And as always you can come say hi and share your thoughts at http://gentle-titan-marco.tumblr.com/

The look that crossed over the brunette's face at Jean's confession was nothing short of pure confusion. It was kind of cute in a way.. the way his nose scrunched just so and his eyebrows furrowed. Blinking the deviant thought away, not sure where the hell it had even come from, Jean sighed. "Did you hear what I just said?!" he asked, a little perturbed that this wasn't sinking in as clearly as he thought it would have. Marco looked back to the rim he was cleaning and continued to wipe away at it slowly.  
  
This was pointless. He didn't get it. "Dammit, Marco, if I hadn't done it, that would have been you in his bed getting your precious ass cherry popped and god knows what he would have done to hold you down!" he hissed, looking toward the doorway and pausing, making sure he wasn't loud enough to wake Darius. Marco's hand stilled and started to tremble slightly before it dropped to his side. Cocking his head, Jean leaned forward to speak again before he heard the faint sob.  
  
"I know.. I know, okay? I just.. Why would you do that? You don't even know me. You've been here how long and had to put up with it how many times? You finally got a break and you just threw it away. What makes me so special that you'd.. sacrifice yourself for me?" Marco's voice trembled with each word. This damn kid.. who did he think he was, pulling at what little heartstrings Jean possessed? Did he seem like the type of person who would offer up someone else to that kind of treatment? He narrowed his eyes as he remembered the relief he had felt when he first realized why Marco was there.. to satisfy Darius in his place.  
  
An overwhelming sense of guilt welled up in his throat. He'd never think that way again. Crouching down next to Marco, he carefully took his shoulders in hand noticing for the first time that Marco really wasn't as built as he had assumed. "Come on.. it's all cleaned up, so let's get you to bed." he hummed softly, pulling the other to his feet and leading him back toward the hallway. Once again, his eyes strayed toward Darius' door, his ears perked for any signs of wakefulness from the man. Silence. A snore. They were safe for the moment. He led Marco back toward the kitchen before turning him into the smaller bedroom. His bedroom. Where Darius allowed him stay when he wasn't being used.  
  
Child-molestor he may be, but he wasn't known for post coital cuddling. Besides, Jean thrashed in bed most nights, tormented by whatever demons his dreams brought to him while the one in real life awoke only to beat him for waking him in the first place. His eyes landed on the small twin mattress in the back corner of the room, stained beyond even the off-white of Darius' own mattress where the initial violence usually occured. Jean was sure the man had probably pulled it off the side of the road on his way home from work one night, tired of hearing the small eight year old in the next room whimpering in pain from the floorboards digging into his jutting hips and ribs.  
  
His eyes searched the small area until they landed on what he called a blanket, nothing more than a thick tattered sheet now, but at least it was clean. Letting go of the other boy, he quickly made to lay it out on the mattress, his cheeks reddening slightly. He knew Marco had probably seen the darker stains from where he had tried to scrub blood away after an exhausting night, but figured that the blanket would be enough for the boy to forgive him. Jean just hoped he never asked for the story of how those stains came to be.  
  
"Uhm.. the blanket's clean. Darius takes me down to the basement once a week so I can do the laundry and that was just yesterday, so.." he mumbled as he turned back to the male, his eyes on Marco's feet. He didn't want to see the pity in those eyes. Didn't want to see the realization that this was where Jean nursed his wounds once Darius had been satisfied.. it was too much right now. He stepped back, nearly tripping over his small pile of clean clothes in the process and motioned to the bed.  
  
"Go ahead.. I need to uhh.. clean up a bit before I go to sleep."  he gestured to himself, blinking as he realized that he had never pulled anything but his boxers back on. His face flushed again and he quickly stooped to grab all clean clothes from the pile before backing out of the room. "I won't take long, so.. If you're still up, I don't know.. we could maybe talk or something.." he husked quickly before dipping around the corner and into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.  
  
He leaned back against the cool wood before placing a hand over his bare abdomen, frowning softly as he let his fingers run over his hip. There was obvious tenderness of a bruise forming just under the surface of his pale skin. Looking down, he hissed in irritation as he saw the tell-tale red hand print. He dropped his clothing on the sink counter, growling under his breath hoping Marco hadn't seen the marks. Knowing Jean had taken the abuse for him would weigh on his mind enough without seeing physical proof of it.  
  
Sighing deeply, Jean moved to pull off his boxers and toss them into the basket in the lower cabinet before staring at himself in the large mirror above the sink. Marco was definitely better looking.. in his opinion. Did his willingness tonight really outweigh the attractiveness of the other boy? Then again, Darius had said that it would be a hassle to even hold Marco down.. He shook his head and headed over to the shower, turning the water on quickly. _Don't think about the why of it, Jean. Think of how you're going to protect him from here on out._ He thought to himself as he stepped into the steaming spray of water, hissing a bit at the heat.  
  
Grabbing a washcloth, he lathered it more so than he would do on any normal day, as he always did after a 'session' with Darius. He could practically feel evilof the man's touch seeping into his skin, tainting whatever decency he had left, assuming there was any left to taint. His skin was scrubbed red from his chest to his toes within ten minutes.. and now the delicate work began. Turning the proper knob, he started the bath, letting more cold into this water than the shower, letting it fill to just above his ankles before he sat down. This was the worst part.  
  
He couldn't even remember when he'd started doing this.. probably sometime around twelve when he'd finally succumb to boredom and decided those cop shows on tv weren't so bad if you didn't interject yourself into the story of the kidnapped kid who was found days later and returned to his or her parents. Parents. Jean didn't even know what they looked like anymore. But he'd seen something about a rape victim cleaning themself up afterwards and he'd felt dirty enough at the time to try it out. Gritting his teeth, he leaned back in the tub and spread his legs, looking to the ceiling as he let his right hand trail under his limp cock and balls to find the sore muscle below.  
  
  
He gasped softly as he pressed with his forefinger, a shuddering breath releasing as he worked it into himself carefully. Yeah, he was definitely torn a bit, but he'd had worse. Slowly swirling the finger and adding a second to work himself open, he sighed as he felt water rushing to fill the void. Clean. He just wanted to be clean. Speading the digits slightly, he let in more water, relaxing all his inner muscles to take in as much as possible before clenching them, letting the water rush out of him. He bit his lip as the walls squeezed together, the fresh water burning slightly, but it was better than having any trace of Darius inside of him.  
  
Continuing the action a few more times, he deemed himself flushed out and rose to drain the tub, turning the shower on once more to scrub at his lower body, erasing every trace of his tormenter away before stepping out. He grabbed a fluffy cream colored towel from the cabinet and dried his hair and arms before wrapping it around his waist and dug further back in the cabinet space for the antibacterial ointment. _Another fun part of being fucked raw._ He thought miserably as he uncapped it and made his way over to the sink to lean back on.  
  
Letting the towel drop, he smothered his fingers in what was left of the ointment before once again spreading his legs and inserting the digits into himself, coating and lubricating his walls to prevent irritation. He performed this as quickly as possible before tossing the empty tube in the trash and turned to wash his hands. There. Done.. for now. He dressed quickly, draping his towel over the hook on the door before leaving the room, again listening for Darius in the hall before finally heading into his bedroom.  
  
He wasn't prepared for the wide eyes of his new roommate waiting for him. "Marco.. I thought you'd be asleep by now." he hummed as he slowly shut his door. Not that it ever stopped the man, but it would keep their voices contained at least. Marco blinked slowly, as if entranced and looked up to Jean. "I've been thinking.. how long has Darius kept you here? Did he get you the same way he got me? Where did you live before this..?" by now his hands were gesturing everywhere and his voice was becoming louder. Not good.  
  
Quickly making his way over to the bed, Jean grabbed Marco's flailing arms and brought them down into his lap. "Okay, rule number one, kid.. Darius _really_ doesn't like getting woken up, so if you'd prefer not to get a fat lip, I suggest you calm your ass down." he hissed, making his way onto the bed, curling a leg underneath himself. "As for the other questions.. I've been with Darius as long as I can remember, really. Pretty sure I was about six when he brought me here. And he asked me if I wanted to come see this new puppy he had.." he spat, knowing now that had he not been so dumb as a child he wouldn't be here now.  
  
"I.. I know now that that was stupid of me, so you don't have to say it. I guess I was just really trusting as a kid. I wanted to brag to all the other kids in our building that I got to play with a real dog, since no one there was allowed to have pets.." he paused as if reflecting on a memory. "That's right. I lived in this big apartment complex with my.. mom. I don't even remember if I had a dad. If I did, he was never home much, so I don't have a clue what he looks like.." he shifted, drawing his knees to his chest as he spoke, entranced by the story of his own life. "My mother had dark hair. And she was soft. She always praised me.. told me what a good boy I was."  
  
Slightly lost in his reverie and the comfort of getting this off his chest, he found himself leaning toward Marco who sat quietly, listening to his every word. "She was called into work early that day.. and the babysitter was late. So I said I could be a good boy for her and stay inside until she came.. but I didn't. I went outside to grab my truck. That's when he pulled up in his car. Like he was just.. waiting for me."  
  
As if snapping out of it, he looked up to Marco quickly. "Was I a bad boy, Marco? Did he take me cause I didn't listen to Mommy? Cause I went outside instead of waiting for the babysitter like I was told? Is that why I'm here?! Cause I'm a bad boy?!" he cried, his tawny eyes wide with regret. Marco pulled him to his own chest, shushing and hugging him tightly. "No Jean, you're not a bad boy. You're not. He's the bad one.. I'm.. the bad one." he whispered softly, burying his face into Jean's neck. "I'm so stupid.." he continued, gripping at the worn cotton of the blonde's shirt.  
  
Jean blinked, finally calming down slightly as he heard the sense in Marco's words. "So.. how did you end up here? You're my age almost, so he didn't tell you he had a puppy or something, right?" he asked, hoping a teenager wouldn't be as dumb as a six-year-old. Marco swallowed thickly and peeked up at Jean. "He.. he promised me drugs. I wanted.. needed drugs. Everyone at school thought I was this sheltered little geek and I wanted to prove them wrong. So I went to where all the seniors got theirs and he was there. It wasn't long after that I was hooked on the stuff. I went back a week later, and kept getting more and more.. and this time, I just didn't have enough cash."  
  
Marco shifted and scrubbed at his face with a fist. "He said we could work something out, but that he had sold all his on-hand product for the day and invited me over to get more from his place. Next thing I know, we're walking into this apartment and the deadbolt is locked. I was so stupid, Jean. I just wanted them to stop." he huffed softly. Jean frowned, not really understanding the concept of drugs except that he knew they were bad. Above the Influence and all that jazz.. He cocked his head as the other looked down and smiled softly. "You know what though? I'm glad you were stupid." Marco's head shot up in shock to look at him. "What?!" He smiled wider. "Well.. now I finally have a friend."  
  
Marco narrowed his eyes at him, his nose scrunching in that adorable way and Jean couldn't help but smile wider, feeling his heart thud. "You're my only friend. And I happen to think you're pretty cool." Marco seemed to finally catch on and he smiled back, wiping his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he spoke back and offered his hand. "Marco Bodt, friend extraordinaire." he quipped. Jean took his hand, thinking he felt electricity between their palms. "Jean Kirschtein.." he paused trying to think of a witty line like Marco had.  
  
The freckled boy smirked. "Whitest kid I know." he murmured, comparing the skin of their hands with critical eyes. Jean cocked his head in confusion, having no idea what Marco was talking about and apparently he'd made a pretty amusing picture because Marco burst out into laughter, leaning against him. He smiled and chuckled with the other, loving the sound of his laugh. If only he could hear it more often; his mind supplying him with all kinds of images.  
  
 _Marco laughing as Jean tried kissing him for the first time and making a complete fool of himself, missing his lips entirely.. His face lighting up with laughter as Jean's smaller frame tried carrying him into their new apartment and collapsing onto the floor as soon as they cleared the door frame, Marco pulling his face close and kissing away his embarrassment.. Watching him laugh and roll around with the puppy he'd buy Marco for their first anniversary.. '_ I love him, Jean. I love you.' _Marco chuckling and squeezing Jean's fingers when they decided to make love for the first time. '_ I know.. I'm scared too.' _he would say before letting his fingers slip down Jean's chest to the fastening of his pants, kissing him all the while.._  
  
 Jean froze as he heard a thump. It couldn't be. He quickly moved to cover Marco's mouth with his hand and cocked his head, listening intently, hoping for the best. A soft squeak came and another thump before regular padding footsteps rang in the hallway. Shit.. Here came trouble. He let his hand slip down to take Marco's. "Goddammit, Jean, do you have any idea what time it is?!" came the thundering boom of Darius' voice before the door was flung open.


	4. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jean and Marco have spoken a bit, maybe even bonded. That's nice. But their laughter is cut short once Darius is awoken and demands to know what is going on. How will the boys face down their captor and quell his rage? Drama ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know I'm late.. And I could give you all a plethora of reasons as to why, but I don't want to make excuses. Hopefully you'll all keep interest despite my blunder and enjoy this next installment. The kudos and comments have been amazing and if you check my tumblr [gentle-titan-marco.tumblr.com] you'll see that I have an ongoing 'prize' for my readers, thanking you all for getting Taken to 1k hits. So send in some suggestions! And as always, any questions or concerns you may have can be addressed there as well.

Both boys jumped as their bodies turned toward the sound of the door slamming back against the wall with a crack to see Darius' lumbering form in the doorway, his face slightly red with anger. Jean was practically frozen in fear, for he knew what those meaty fists could do to him, but Marco.. His eyes flicked to the other youth and he frowned. Marco didn't deserve a beating. Sure, the kid wasn't perfect, getting caught up in drugs and all that, but everyone made mistakes. Again coming to a self-sacrificing decision, Jean shifted himself so he was blocking Marco from view.  
  
"It's my fault, Darius, don't be mad at him.." he husked, hearing Marco's gasp behind himself as the darker male gripped at his hand. He squeezed back reassuringly before letting go, standing to face the man at their door. "Come on, Daddy.. let's get you back to bed." he hummed placatingly, moving to take Darius' hand in his own to lead him out of the room. The man was so dazed from his abrupt awakening that he didn't protest, letting Jean shut the door behind them, leaving Marco alone. Stepping back toward Darius' room, Jean cursed himself for making so much noise in the first place.  
  
He _knew_ Darius would wake up if they made too much noise, but he was just so engrossed in Marco that the thought just slipped away. Marco. He had to think of something quick to make sure Darius never took his rage out on the younger boy. "I'm sorry we woke you, Daddy.. I was just getting Marco settled in and I didn't realize how loud we were getting. It's completely my fault." he husked, hoping the man would buy the excuse and leave Marco be, if only for a a little longer.  
  
His feet stilled as he felt Darius' grip on his hand tighten and the man tugged him back to himself and pressed him against the wall. "Is that so? Taking the wrap for the new kid, well.. I never thought I'd see that from you, Jean." he hissed into the boy's face, Jean wincing slightly as Darius' hand moved to his upper arm to pin him to the wall. "Wonder what would make you so generous, hmm? Is it because he's cute? Daddy has good taste, huh?" he chuckled darkly as he moved to grind his knee to the boy's crotch.  
  
Jean was infinitely more shocked than Darius was when he felt the man's knee brushing up against the subtle hardness in his pants. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the arousal that he couldn't explain and swallowed hard, hoping Darius was too exhausted to take this as an invitation. "You think he'd let you, Jean? He seems to have taken a liking to you, and you to him.. I'm neither blind nor stupid, boy.. you want him." Jean swallowed thickly as realization set in. He'd been turned on. By Marco.  
  
"You know.. I might not dislike that. Seeing my boys having fun with eachother like we do.." Darius purred softly as he leaned his face into Jean's throat and inhaled, as if he could smell the arousal on him. "Would you like that, pet? Sinking your skinny little prick into his tight virgin ass? Having him beg you for it? Sweet Marco's big brown eyes looking up at you pleadingly as you fuck him senseless?" Darius growled hotly and lapped at his throat. Jean's mind was flickering wildly with the images Darius was providing.  
  
Marco's legs draped around his thighs and his dark fingers pulling Jean's hips closer as the blonde sunk into him over and over. His freckles framed by reddened skin as he cried out for more, panting with need. Jean shuddered and rolled his hips, lost in his fantasy. "You want it bad, don't you?" came the heavy voice of his captor and Jean's eyes snapped open, taking all his willpower to still his hips despite the throbbing of his cock. What the hell was _wrong_ with him?!  
  
Darius' stared into his hues with a dirty smirk. "Make it happen. You convince him to let you fuck him and I'll keep my hands off. Of course.. I still get to fuck you. Deal?" Jean couldn't believe his ears. What kind of proposal was this? He couldn't deny that the idea of taking Marco was tantalizing at the very least, but could he really do such a thing? Become the very monster he had feared for practically his entire life? He hissed softly in his throat. But if this would protect Marco from Darius' rough treatment.. what choice did he really have?  
  
"How long do I have..? It may take some time to get him to agree, Daddy. He's never done it, as far as I can tell.." he mumbled, thinking of what he could do or say to get Marco to be okay with this. He'd never agree.. would he? Darius smiled and cocked his head. "I haven't decided yet, but you make it happen.. or else he's mine." he hissed and shoved Jean's shoulder as he stood back, manuevering down the hall to his own bedroom. "Better make it quick though. I'm not too keen on feeding something that has no use to me." he chuckled and entered his room, shutting the door once more.  
  
Jean let out a small sigh of relief that he hadn't been pummeled right then and there and chalked it up to sheer luck. He steadied himself on the wall before slowly making his way back toward the room where Marco waited for him.. hoping beyond hope that he hadn't heard so he could figure this out without and guilt wracking his brain. Seems his luck had run out. Just as he went to turn the knob, the door slid open and there was Marco staring at him with what he could only guess were eyes of betrayal.  
  
"M-Marco! Uh.. I got him to go back to bed, so it's okay now, you're safe." he sputtered quickly. The brunette stood his ground, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Under the condition that I let you fuck me, right?" Jean's lips tightened. "Well I didn't exactly agree to it, but it gave us some time. You should be grateful." he hissed and pushed passed the other male to make his way to the bed, sitting back against the wall. "There's nothing I can do, alright? I mean.. would it be that bad? I'd be.. more gentle than he would at least.." he murmured and drew his knees up to his chest, hating that whatever commraderie they had formed was already wavering.  
  
"Come here, Marco. We should really talk about this. Figure it all out." he hummed, looking up to the other male, watching as he slowly made his way over. How could they ever get along if Jean was going to be forced to do to Marco what had been done to him, that which had spurred his hatred for Darius in the first place. Would Marco end up hating him too? He looked up to the boy's eyes as he felt the bed sink with his weight and blinked as he saw the expression on Marco's face. He didn't look mad.. or even betrayed anymore. Just lost.  
  
"I suppose you're right. But.. can you even do it? Have you ever.." he looked down, his cheeks reddening a bit. "I've never even kissed another person, let alone do _that_." he husked softly, fiddling his fingers in his lap. "I've liked people before and everything, but I never did anything about it.. There was this girl back in grade school. And a boy I met the summer before highschool.. turned out he was my age and we had a few classes together, we even became friends and studied together, but.. I never saw myself as you know.. the one on the bottom if I did want to be with another guy.. not with him."  
  
Jean frowned and moved to grab Marco's twitching hands. "Well at least you _can_ like other guys. Makes it a little better.." he tried to joke, but saw it really wasn't comforting his new friend. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "We have some time, we can take this slow.. I'll show you some things that'll help it.. not hurt as much. And I'll go as easy as I can when the time comes.. but I'd really like you to enjoy it too. I know it's possible to.. just with Darius, he doesn't think about me at all." he shrugged, peeking up to the other male.  
  
"He said he could tell.. that you liked me." he felt his own cheeks reddening and he looked down once more. "I mean, I don't know if it's _that_ way, but it's a start and I guess you're good-looking too, not that I have much to compare to or anything.." he stopped as he heard Marco chuckling and looked up as the male squeezed his fingers back. "Yes Jean, I find you attractive. Very attractive. I guess I have a thing for light colored hair on guys." he teased, moving his free hand to tug lightly at the still damp strands brushing Jean's shoulder. "Armin's is long too. I guess this means I have a type."  
  
Jean blushed and allowed the other to play with his hair, slightly off-kilter and confused at what exactly the warmth in his belly was trying to tell him, but he was enjoying the gentle attention none-the-less. He let his eyes close and hummed softly in content, letting his body relax as Marco's fingers wove into his hair. "I wonder if he'd have reacted the same if I'd done this with him.." he heard the other say and blinked his eyes open, frowning softly. "I'm not him, Marco. I'm me. Can you not.. pretend I'm someone else? It's a little insulting." Marco's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it like that and of course I wasn't pretending you were him. You're much taller. I was just.." he shook his head and bit his lip.  
  
"Jean.. I know you're not Armin, and somewhere deep inside I know I don't have a chance with him anyway.. he likes someone else very much. I'd never get the chance to touch him like this either. I know who you are. You're Jean. And I find you attractive. And we're trapped in the apartment of a messed up, child-molesting, drug dealing, kidnapper and he's going to force us to have sex with eachother and him.. and there's really no way out." he spoke quickly and Jean was finding it hard to keep up. "But despite all that, I think we should try to make the best of it.. like you said." Jean began nodding in agreement when Marco spoke again. "So I want you to kiss me."  
  



	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems as though Jean is experiencing things he's never felt before now that Marco has come into his life. Will there be any way he can explain himself to his new friend? Things are heating up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been two months since the last update and I feel terrible about that, but hopefully you'll all stick with me through my misgivings about the progression of this story and continue to support and encourage me.
> 
> As always, feel free to contact me at [gentle-titan-marco.tumblr.com] for any thoughts, concerns or suggestions you may have and I'll tfry to reply in a timely manner.

Jean blinked slowly in confusion, or perhaps shock and continued to stare at Marco's unmoving face. "Would you care to repeat that?" he asked slowly. Marco sighed and pulled his hand away from where it had been threading into Jean's damp hair and pressed his palms together between his knees. "It sounds stupid, but I don't want to.. you know.. lose my virginity to someone I've never even kissed before. And I don't want that kiss to be shared with some freak who gets his rocks off by torturing kids." he hummed softly and turned his head to the side. "I guess you don't have to. It's silly anyway, sorry I asked."  
  
Jean grit his teeth and sat up straighter. "It's not silly or stupid. It's important to you, right?" he hissed, keeping his voice down so as not to create a repeat of their earlier incident. He watched as Marco's eyelids lowered slightly, as if he was thinking of something that caused him great pain. "Yeah.. it kinda is." Jean licked his suddenly dry lips. "You can kiss me. I.. I never did it before so you'll have to show me what to do." he husked, letting his pride falter if just for the moment. He was already in this for good, so why should it matter anyway? Giving up his chance at freedom from Darius' lust was ten times worse than this choice he was making now. He even found himself thrumming with a bit of excitement at the thought of sharing a kiss with the tanned boy next to him.  
  
Marco looked up at him quickly and smiled a it. "Really? You don't mind? I mean I only did it once when I was a kid, but it can't be all that hard, so we can kinda teach eachother and see what we like and.." Jean growled and leaned forward quickly, sealing the boy's chattering mouth with his own, hissing as he felt his lip pinch between their teeth. Damn, he talked a lot more than he ever expected he would. Determined, he sighed through the pain and pressed a bit harder, feeling Marco's mouth drop open a bit in shock, or maybe he knew what he was doing after all because he felt the tentative touch of the other's tongue at his lips a second later and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Is this alright..?" Marco asked him, licking at his own bruised lip. Jean nodded and steeled his nerves, determined not to let his over-excitement get the best of him as he let his fingers find Marco's thighs, following between them to find his hands as he closed his eyes, seeing Marco leaning toward him as well just before they closed. It was light at first. Gentle. And Marco's lips were soft and warm against his own. He wondered if all first kisses were like this, if everyone's heart beat so hard in their chest. Copying the boy's action, he let his mouth open slightly, darting his tongue out to taste his lips and Marco laughed softly against his lips. "Copycat." he sighed before letting his own tongue join Jean's as he let their palms slip together.  
  
It was so tentative.. the way Marco only pressed when he was sure Jean was comfortable with his actions. Jean appreciated the gesture, but this light teasing wasn't nearly as satisfying as he thought his first kiss with someone other than Darius would be. So he dipped into his bag of tricks; how he saw the actors in the porn movies kiss. His tongue swiped up against the roof of the other male's mouth and he was rewarded with a soft moan before Marco pulled back. "What.. what was that?" he quipped, his fingers moving to squeeze Jean's slightly. "I saw it on tv. Thought you might like it.. did you not like it?" he ventured, looking down to their joined hands as he felt his cheeks warming in embarrassment.  
  
He could feel Marco's body moving as he shook his head. "No no.. just a little unexpected. I thought you never did this before and it was.. kinda advanced? I mean, I've seen it done before and all but I didn't think.." Jean smiled to himself and moved to press his mouth to the darkened lips once more. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too damn much?" he asked and pulled his head back once more. "I was just experimenting." Marco's cheeks went red and he nodded. "Yeah. It tickled a little, but it also felt good." Jean swallowed, wondering if he had ruined the mood they were setting with his sudden boldness. "Sorry. I mean.. we can try again. If you want to, that is.."  
  
Marco shook his head. "I um.. I have to confess.. I heard more of what the two of you said in the hall." he looked away and his hands tightened on Jean's fingers. "Did you really get.. you know, excited? Aroused by being with me?" Jean flushed clear down to his collarbones and he looked away once more. "What makes you think that? It'd be pretty weird, wouldn't it? I just met you and god knows I've had enough sexual experiences with Darius in my life to be pretty numb to it by now, don't you think?" He honestly didn't know what to say. Wouldn't getting all hot and bothered make him just as bad as Darius? If so, why did Marco look so disappointed?  
  
He swallowed and tried to pull his hands from Marco's only for the boy to squeeze his fingers tighter. "Jean.. it's okay to feel things like that at our age. It doesn't make you a bad person. It doesn't mean you're anything like Darius, okay? I'm.. I'm flattered actually. No one has ever.. to my knowledge.. found me attractive or interesting in the least." Jean looked up to see Marco's cheeks reddening, his warm eyes bright and unwavering, much as he imagined he would look when he bedded him. Shit. Bedding him. He'd get to have Marco just as Darius described earlier. He didn't really know how he felt about that.  
  
Excited for sure, because Marco was refreshing at the very least. His caramel skin and dark silky hair had Jean's senses in a frenzy. Darius was much paler and his dusky brown hair was all too familiar. It also didn't help that the man drank so much that a visible paunch was apparent. But Marco was a sight of pure exotic beauty that he'd only ever seen through a television screen.. he'd never imagined he would ever see, let alone touch someone like this as long as he was under Darius' control.  
  
He kept his gaze to the side, focusing on a mis-colored strip of paint on the wall before speaking again. "It's.. okay?" came the murmur from his numb lips, his reluctance to become like Darius seizing at his body. Marco moved to turn his chin back so they could see eye to eye. "Yes, it's perfectly natural. We're teenage boys, Jean.. it's not something we can control so easily." he replied, smiling softly to reassure him. Jean nodded slightly and looked down to the pair of their hands that were still joined. "I.. had been thinking about it. You. When you laughed earlier. It was.. like music." he paused and scratched his cheek with his free hand nervously.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I daydream a lot, you know? Or something like that.. I try to put myself in happier situations to get away from all this. When I heard you laugh, I couldn't even control it this time. I just thought of all these ways I could make you laugh and smile more. That kiss we just shared.. it turned out better than I imagined it would." he confessed, his face heating once more as he peeked up at the other youth. Marco blinked at him with wide eyes. "The thought of kissing me made you.. hard?" he asked in surprise, his face darkening as well.  
  
Jean pulled up his hands and waved them. "No no! Well.. kinda. I mean there was more to it than that. That was just the first thing I thought of. There was.. the part I got excited about was when I imagined us.. being together. You know.. Sex." he mumbled softly. "You told me that you were scared too cause I was shaking so much." Marco chuckled. "Yeah.. that does sound like something I'd say.. I'd want you to be okay about it because of this situation we're in.. your past with a man like Darius. I wouldn't want to pressure you into something you weren't ready for."  
  
Marco paused and moved to take Jean's fingers in his own again. "I'd be gentle though. I mean, if we ever did something like that.  Go at your pace whether I was excited or not.. that's how I imagine my first time being. Mutual. I'd probably be nervous, but I could do it with you if I knew you were nervous too." he hummed, brushing his thumb over Jean's knuckles. Jean sighed at the comforting touch. "Well.. we'll see. I'm gonna try and hold this whole thing off for as long as possible.. and I'm gonna try not to think of you like that again. I practically lost it out in the hallway.. With those thoughts in my head and.. well he was grinding his knee against me.." he trailed off, his cheeks flushing in shame at the memory of enjoying the attention.  
  
"I could almost hear you moaning for me. Felt your thighs around my hips as we came together.. and you held me so tightly, like you were afraid I'd disappear.. I wanted it so bad and gods.." he pulled his hands away once more to cover his face. "I'm so fucked up. Why would I want that? This isn't right. I don't wanna do that to someone!" he huffed into his palms, his voice muffled a bit. He couldn't stand this confusion. The guilt of wanting Marco like that was weighing on him like a ton of bricks.  
  
Marco cocked his head and frowned. "Jean. Jean, I told you it was okay. Everyone is different. People like you, that were treated and raised the way you were, well sometimes they shut everyone out and never want to have a normal, healthy life again. And some, well.. they bloom in a way. They become better people and better lovers because of what they had been through." he tugged the pale boy's hands away from his face.  
  
"That's you, Jean. You'll be an amazing lover. You'll be caring and gentle and attentive.." he looked down himself and blushed. "And I'll.. I'll hold you just as tight as you imagined. And I'll let you know I'm scared too, but I'm not scared of what you'll be doing to me, I'll be scared that you'll never forgive yourself for it. Don't you ever think of yourself as being like him. He's forcing this on us.. we're just pulling one over on him and forming an alliance. We can do this. We can become stronger than his power over us if we stick together."  
  
Jean looked into Marco's eyes as the dark male smiled and gripped his fingers and he felt his own lips tugging up to return the gesture. "You sure about this? I know what Darius said, but.. My 'prick' isn't exactly as skinny as he claimed." he chuckled. Marco blinked rapidly in surprise and shook his head. "We'll be okay. You said you'd show me how to make it less painful, remember? I'm holding you to that. I honestly _never_ saw myself on the receiving end, but I guess I can make an exception since you're older." he teased back, moving a fist to stifle a yawn.  
  
Jean's eyes flicked to the clock on the wall and he frowned. "Shit, it's almost two in the morning. Darius gets up around six and expects breakfast by six thirty. We should get some sleep if we don't want our asses kicked in the morning.." he hummed and stretched his legs out, ready to sleep on the floor so Marco could have the bed as he originally planned. He was stopped by a firm hand gripping his t-shirt. "Stay. Stay with me, Jean." he heard the soft voice of his companion, turning to look a Marco's bowed head. "I don't.. I don't want to be alone."  
  
Jean frowned and turned to the other male. "Okay.." he replied and moved to lay down, watching Marco as he scooted himself closer to the wall and laid down facing him, his head on half of the pillow. Jean swallowed thickly and laid down as well on his back, frowning as the streetlamp outside poured it's light into his eyes where before, it had cast a comforting glow for he and Marco to see eachother by. Marco must have noticed, because before he knew it the other's arm was snaked around his waist, drawing him into the darker corner of the bed. "I kinda like this better, actually." Marco said softly and Jean returned the smile he could hear in his voice.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Meh, okay I know.. I'm a horrible person, but it gets better, so.. DON'T HURT ME!


End file.
